


[Podfic] that kind of grateful

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It still doesn't wake Bucky up when Steve pushes his hair out of his face, smoothes it back. And that's still a fucking miracle. Everything about him, about him <em>being here</em>, it's all a fucking miracle, one thing after another. Here and now Steve lets himself take a moment to think about that, to dwell on that, to just for a moment let himself feel how fucking grateful he is for that. Christ: how <em>happy</em> he is. Right here, right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] that kind of grateful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(if I were) that kind of grateful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584987) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Fluff; Watching Someone Sleep; gratitude; Sharing a Bed; Steve has a lot of FEELINGS; Bucky makes Steve extraordinarily happy; Averting Bad Dreams 

download/streaming:   
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyR3NfX2NJUVdwZXM/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, I skipped a few -- I didn't have time to finish a long one, but I had time to shoehorn in one more short one. I'll get back to the others next.


End file.
